criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Blast of Fury
A Blast of Fury is the second case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the second case of Europe, taking place in Madrid, Spain. Case Background Samuel Robertson had called the team to tell them that Madrid was being bombed. The team rushed to Spain to assist Samuel and rescue the survivors of the bombing. The player found Samuel on a bombed field in the outskirts of the town. The player approached Samuel—only to see a bomb falling on them. Samuel and the player took cover. The bomb left a crater, and when they looked into it, they found a man who Samuel had claimed was the newspaper writer, Gunther Salvador, with a bullet in his head. The results of the autopsy revealed that the victim was shot between the eyes. Nicky added that she discovered a wet red substance on the victim's body, which was sangria. Nicky declared that the killer had thrown sangria on the victim to blind him before taking the final shot. Shortly after, the player discovered that Ben Sablo, the escaped prisoner from the previous case, was in Spain. Lauren was told to find Ben and put him in custody for interrogation. They found a rifle that was owned by Florence Beaumont, a French arms dealer. Ben Sablo was caught by Lauren shortly after and put in custody, awaiting for questioning. Samuel asked Ben how he had escaped, but Ben refused to say anything. They also found Florence and asked her about her gun being at the crime scene. Florence said a small amount of her weaponry was stolen since she had had arrived in Spain. After that, the player and Samuel headed to the town square and found a box of earrings, which belonged to the victim's sister, Gwen Alvarez, gifted by the victim himself. Gwen was devastated when she had heard of her brother's death who had looked after her, especially in her hard times when she had lost her husband to the bombings. A threat scroll which was written in Aramaic (through Adam's identification) had stains of sangria and the victim's blood on it and was addressed to the victim. Natasha deducted that the killer knew Aramaic because no one else would have had written the message. Later, David told them that he discovered the victim was often threatened and was later attacked by an anarchy group who blamed him for the bombings. Samuel and the player rushed to the anarchists' headquarters, but no one was there, so, they investigated the building. Finding a faded notepad with a threat to the victim, they discovered the person who had threatened the victim was his boss, editor-in-chief Violet Mendez. Violet was shocked when she had heard of the victim's murder and said she had merely criticized the victim's work recently. Violet ended the conversation when she had finished. They also discovered that the anarchists' leader, Ryan Fernandez, was stalking the victim. Ryan laughed and said it was good riddance when he learned of the victim's murder. After discovering that Ben had interviewed the victim and confirming that the killer watched soccer, the player found a bouquet of flowers for Eddy and William Alvarez, Gwen's husband and son. Gwen said that the first bombing had killed her husband, who had sacrificed himself so she and William could survive. Gwen was shattered when another bombing took her son's life. An alarmed Rosie found the player and Samuel back at the station and turned on the television to show Ryan Fernandez on top of the town square statue. Ryan announced that they could group up now that the victim was dead and destroy their real enemy—the United Kingdom. Samuel and the player headed to the square and detained Ryan. Samuel took Ryan to the station while the player investigated the area and found a newspaper article written by the victim rejected by Violet and a restraining order against Florence. Violet stated that the victim was corrupting the citizens' minds. Florence said that the victim believed she was stalking him when she wasn't. Another look at the anarchists' headquarters brought them a ruby pistol, the murder weapon, and also the last piece of evidence for the killer's arrest. The one who killed Gunther Salvador was his sister, Gwen Alvarez. She was infuriated when Samuel and the player attempted an arrest. When the evidence was laid out, she tearfully confessed to the crime. Prior to the events, Gunther had saw the bombers coming and he ran to help Gwen escape the city before it was destroyed—but Gunther was ignorant of his sister's baby. A bomb detonated on her roof and Gwen found her baby beneath the debris and watched it die in her hands. Rage clouded her mind. That was her brother's last straw. She stole a gun from Florence and found Gunther in the field. As the bomb fell, she shot him and tossed him into the crater. Shocked, Judge sentenced Gwen 15 years in jail without any questions. After the trial, Flora told the player to deepen their research on the bombings and stop Ryan from acting further. Agreeing to the requests, Samuel and the player headed off to fix the mess. When they asked Violet about the actual bombing records, she said she had lost them when the bombing came but she remembered losing it in the fields. They found the notes and sent them to the labs for analysis. They warned Ryan about how his anarchic actions could get him arrested or killed. Ryan solemnly agreed and told them to check the headquarters for anything that could be a threat. They found a handgun belonging to Florence and sent it to the lab to check for any broken mechanisms. The records that were found were from an unknown organization who had told the victim to blame the United Kingdom for the bombings in the news in exchange for money. David had traced the sender's address back to France but he couldn't pinpoint the location. The handgun was discovered to have been stolen by an anarchist. They reported it back to Ryan about the handgun and Ryan swore he would find the thief before disbanding the group. They went back to Violet and told her to not publish the actual story until they arrested the organization. Violet agreed that the truth should be kept a secret until the end and invited them to lunch. They called Florence to see where she had gone and she said she was back in France. She couldn't say anything but told them she had left a message in Aramaic at the town square for the Agency. After finding the message and translating it, they discovered that Florence was investigating the mysterious organization in France at the moment and asked them to come to France to assist her. When they returned the call, the phone was answered by an anonymous person, who told them they had kidnapped the French arms dealer and was prepared to punish her. Worried about Florence, the team rushed to France—only to find a victim drinking blood in the Louvre Pyramid. Victim *'Gunther Salvador' (Found shot right between the eyes) Murder Weapon *'Ruby Pistol' Killer *'Gwen Alvarez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect watches soccer. *The suspect knows Aramaic. *The suspect drinks sangria. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect watches soccer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect wears red clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect watches soccer. *The suspect knows Aramaic. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect wears red clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Aramaic. *The suspect watches soccer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect watches soccer. *The suspect knows Aramaic. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has burn marks. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer knows Aramaic. *The killer watches soccer. *The killer has burn marks. *The killer wears red clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bombed Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric, Broken Metal, Faded Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Prisoner Name; New Suspect: Ben Sablo) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Faded Gun) *Examine Faded Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Florence Beaumont) *Ask Florence about her gun on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Picture of Town Square; New Crime Scene: Bombed Town Square) *Ask Ben Sablo how and why he escaped from prison. (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Bombed Town Square. (Clues: Box of Earrings, Faded Scroll) *Examine Box of Earrings. (Result: New Suspect: Gwen Alvarez) *Tell Gwen Alvarez of her brother's death. (Prerequisite: Box of Earrings examined) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Unknown Language) *Analyze Faded Scroll. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aramaic) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Anarchists’ HQ. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Ripped Paper, Newspaper) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result Threat to Victim; New Suspect: Violet Mendez) *Ask Violet about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat to Victim revealed) *Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Photo of Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Ryan Fernandez; New Suspect: Ryan Fernandez) *Ask Ryan why he was stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Ryan Fernandez identified) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Interview) *Analyze Interview. (12:00:00) *Ask Ben Sablo about his interview in the newspaper. (Prerequisite: Interview analyzed) *Investigate Craters. (Clues: Flowers, Ticket; Prerequisite: Ask Ben Sablo) *Analyze Ticket. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches soccer) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Card) *Ask Gwen Alvarez about her husband and son’s deaths. (Prerequisite: Card found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Town Square Fountain. (Clues: Folder, Wet Paper) *Interrogate Ryan about the announcement in the town square. (Prerequisite: Unlock Chapter 3) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Denied Newspaper Article) *Analyze Article Number. (15:00:00) *Ask Violet about the denied newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Article Analyzed) *Examine Folder. (Result: Restraining Order) *Ask Florence about the restraining order from the victim. *Investigate Anarchist’s Desk. (Clues: Pistol, Box of Photos) *Examine Box of Photos. (Result: Blurry Picture) *Analyze Blurred Photo. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks.) *Examine Gun. (Fibers Found) *Analyze Fibers. (6:00:00; The killer wears red clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to We All Fall Down 2. (No stars!) We All Fall Down 2 – The Story Behind the Lies *Ask Violet Mendez about the true story behind the bombing. (Available after unlocking We All Fall Down 2) *Warn Ryan Fernandez about his actions. (Available after unlocking We All Fall Down 2) *Investigate Bombed Field. (Clues: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (15:00:00) *Ask Violet Mendez about the victim’s actions. (Prerequisite: Bombing Notes Analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Anarchists’ HQ. (Clues: Box of Papers) *Examine Box of Papers. (Result: Gun) *Confront Ryan about the gun. (Prerequisite: Gun found; Reward: Spanish Hat) *Call Florence Beaumont and find out where she is. (All tasks above must be completed) *Investigate Bombed Square. (Clues: Scroll) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Aramaic Message) *Analyze Aramaic Message. (3:00:00; Prerequisite: Message Revealed) *Call Florence Beaumont back and ask her about her investigations. (Prerequisite: Aramaic Message analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)